Below average
by Futureauthor2000
Summary: Reid's daughter was diagnosed with a learning disorder. She's learned to compensate for her problems, but she fears that he's ashamed of her. How does a single dad prove that his child is the greatest thing in his life?
1. Chapter 1

The test results had come back. Spencer Reid's five year old daughter was always going to struggle in school. Elizabeth Reid, the last thing he had to remind him of his late wife. The baby, who before she was born everyone was joking that she would be the perfect child. The beautiful little girl that he read to every night, was never going to pass a class without giving all of her time and energy into studying. He picked up his wife's picture from the mantle, and just looked at her face.

"Why aren't you here with me? Our little girl is going to have to fight for the rest of her life if she is going to have any chance at a decent life,"he started crying,"You're not here, and it's all my fault. I'm so sorry?"

"Daddy,"said the small voice that belonged to the most precious thing in his life.

He turned around, to see his chestnut brown hair, and his wife's sparkling green eyes, which were behind a pair of glasses.

"Elizabeth,"he tried to make himself look upbeat,"you should be in bed."

"Why are you crying daddy? Is it because I got sent to the principal's office today?"

"We talked about that on the way home. You didn't do anything wrong. Your principal just needed to talk to me when you were done with school, and you were getting your work done."

"The boys at school think there's something wrong with me. Is that why you're crying?"

"No sweetheart," he put a hand on her back,"this isn't your fault."

She saw the picture, and put two, and two together," are you crying because you miss mama?"

He didn't bother lying to herwho this. He was ashamed to admit that this wasn't his first time to be caught by his five year old daughter.

"Yes Sweetheart," he said," that's it."

"Will you tell me about her?"she asked innocently.

Spencer was usually strict about bed time, but Elizabeth knew he would always stop to speak about her mother.

Tonight was no exeption. He picked her up, and put her in his lap.

"Your mother was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She had long red hair, and green eyes."

"Like mine,"Elizabeth interjected.

"Exactly like yours,"he agreed,"and when she laughed, the whole room could hear her. People would start laughing, even if they didn't know the joke. She was smart. She never let on that she knew more than you did, until she wanted you to know it. Most of all, she was kind. Whenever I was away at work, she would always be volunteering at the soup kitchen, or the animal shelter, or the youth center, until you were born, then she dedicated all of her time to you."

He looked down, to see that his little girl had fallen asleep in his arms. He picked her up, and carried her to her room. He placed her in her bed, took off her glasses, and planted a kiss on her head. He wasn't ashamed of his daughter in any way, shape or form, but he knew that she would have to work hard to succeed.

* * *

 _Ten years later_

"Elizabeth, you're going to be late!" Reid shouted.

"Sorry,"said Elizabeth, as she grabbed her backpack,"I was up late studying my notecards, and I lost track of time."

She picked up a piece of toast, and ran out the door. Elizabeth sprinted down the street to her bus stop, where her friend, Leah was waiting.

"Hey,"she said," are you ready for your presentation today?"

"I'm scared to death,"Elizabeth admitted.

"Don't be,"Leah insisted,"you stand up, you give your speech, and you sit back down. It's not hard."

"Easy for you to say. Your dad isn't a super genius, who graduated from high school, when he was a year younger than you."

"No, I got the better deal. I got the criminal dad,"Leah said irritated.

Elizabeth suddenly remembered, and instantly felt guilty,"oh my God. Today is the day that-"

"Today is the nine year anniversary of when my dad got arrested,"Leah finished.


	2. Chapter 2

"Leah, I'm really sorry, "Elizabeth said,"I don't know how I forgot that night."

"Well you have a dad whose job it is to catch criminals,"she said,"that might help."

"Yeah I guess so. It's weird. I can't remember the date, but I remember everything else about that night."

"I know what you mean,"Leah replied,"I can remember the date, but after a certain point, it's all a blur."

The bell rang, and the pack of students ran to their classes. Elizabeth, and Leah grabbed their stuff, and went up the stairs.

Elizabeth went over the speech in her head she thought of everything she had been told by her father.

 _Don't say uhh, or um. If you need to pause, and collect your thoughts it's okay. The president does it all the time. Make eye contact with everyone in the room._

She slowly walked into the classroom, and sat down in her desk. Leah did the same.

The teacher walked into the room, with a no nonsense expression on her face.

"Elizabeth, are you ready to present?"she asked.

"Yes ma'am,"she answered.

She stood up, and walked in front of the class. She took a deep breath, and began.

"The book I read was called a Boy Born of Dirt,"she began,with shaking hands,"The story revolves around a little boy who-"

She paused, and took a deep breath, and looked to Leah for a supportive nod. She tried to continue, but her whole body was against it.

"H-h-he lives with,"the whole room was spinning, everyone was looking down on her, waiting for her to fail,"he lives with-"

She ran out of the room, before she could process her own actions. She ran straight for the bathroom. She tried to catch her breath, but just ended up breaking down into tears.

Why did she have to be such a disappointment? Her father had dedicated his life to helping people, so why did he get stuck with the broken kid? It wasn't fair.

She forced herself to stop crying, and was prepared to face the stares, when she entered the classroom.

Then she heard the voice,"hey, dumb ass!"

She tried to deny it before she turned around. _No No No No!_

"Hi Hailey,"she said, quietly.

Haily had been asked to tutor Elizabeth in geometry every Monday at lunch, but their appointments had consisted of her being constantly insulted.

"Why aren't you in class?"she asked,"or did you forget where the room is?"

"I just left for a minute. I'm going back now,"she said, in a barely audible voice.

"Are you coming to tutoring today, or did your father finally give up on you?"

"I'll be there,"she answered.

The only reason she still put up with all of this, was so she could succeed in her math class. Then she could finally make her father proud of her.

"I'm honestly surprised that your dad has put up with you this long. If I were him, I would have forced your mother to abort you,"she looked as if she was trying to think of another statement that would hurt even more than the last.

"Shut up,"she said.

The words were out of her mouth before they went through her head.

"What did you just say to me?"she was obviously surprised.

"Shut up,"she said a little louder.

"I wouldn't talk to my tutor like that if I were you,"she said right in her face,"I can make your life a living hell. I could tell the teachers that you refuse to learn. They will tell your father. If you think he's disappointed with you now, just wait until he finds out that your not even trying."

"You're right, I'm sorry,"she said,"please don't tell the teachers."

"That's what I thought,now get back to class,"she spoke as if she had power over Elizabeth.

* * *

The team had recently made an arrest for the murder of three women. The unsub was young, and cocky, and he had made too many mistakes to not get caught.

Reid was on the jet, thinking about his daughter. Hotch came, and sat down across from him.

"How's Elizabeth doing?"he asked.

"She's fine. She didn't even remember the anniversary, but she remembers every detail of that night. She's exactly how I was when I was held hostage by Tobias Hankel."


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth was at her tutoring session, and she was already hating herself.

"How do you not get this?"Haily asked,"it's so simple. You could get this right if you weren't such a dumbass."

Elizabeth had stumbled over this same problem for ten minutes, when her phone rang.

"That's my dad,"she said,"he's on a case, can I please just take ten minutes to talk to him?"

"Go ahead,"Haily answered,"you're not going to get better at this either way."

Elizabeth took the opportunity, and ran out of the room.

"Hey dad,"she answered,"is everything alright?"

"Elizabeth,"his voice was completely serious,"I was checking to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine dad,"she said, trying to remain nonchalant," that was like five years ago. I'm over it."

"Sweetheart,"even on the phone she could feel his whole demeanor changing,"you know you can always talk to me. Right?"

"I know dad,"Elizabeth replied,"listen, I have to go. My tutor is waiting. Love you."

"I love you too,"he said.

"Elizabeth,"she turned around and saw Leah coming in her direction,"there you are. I thought you had tutoring."

"I just stepped out for a minute to talk to my dad,"Elizabeth defended,"I have to get back."

"Wait,"Leah grabbed her arm,"I need to talk to you."

Elizabeth looked at the door, and then at her friend.

"Okay,"she said,"I can skip one day. What insult will she come up with that I haven't heard from her before?"

They got their lunches from the cafeteria, and found a table outside.

"Elizabeth,"Leah started,"this morning I was checking the mail, and I got a letter from my dad."

She pulled a folded up piece of paper out of her pocket, and handed it to her,"read it."

 _My little girl,_

 _I don't know if you remember what happened ten years ago, but I'm hoping you can put the past behind you, and come visit me. I want to talk to you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your loving father_

Elizabeth sat there, frozen with the paper in her hand,"you're not thinking about going to see him. Are you?"

Leah looked down, ashamed of her answer,"yes, I am."

"That's insane!"she stood up,"he killed three women, he left you alone with your mother, after he paralyzed her, and he- he-"

"Elizabeth,"she said,"I'm sorry he hurt you, but I want to know why he did what he did. I need answers."

"I'll tell you why he did it,"Elizabeth said,"he did it because he's insane. He's a monster, and your my friend. I don't want you anywhere near him."

"Look,"Leah said getting defensive,"just because your dad is on the short list for father of the year, doesn't mean you can judge me or anyone in my family."

Elizabeth got up, and ran. Not into the safety of the school, but away. She needed to go home. She wasn't fine. She had to get away. She ran straight for her apartment.

* * *

The team was filling out paperwork, and making small talk, when Reid's phone rang.

It was his daughter's school.

"Hello,"he answered concerned.

"Doctor Reid,"answered a woman's voice," you're daughter was recently spotted leaving the school during lunch. Her phone was found in the bushes near the building. I want you to know that we have contacted the police."

Reid went numb. His daughter was missing. Possibly abducted.

 _Stay calm. Your daughter needs you calm._

He repeated this to himself until he got to Hotch's office.

"Hotch,"he said," Elizabeth was seen leaving school during lunch. Her phone was stashed in some bushes."

"Take the rest of the day off,"Hotch said,"she left on her own, so she's probably not in any danger."

"Right,"Reid said,"sorry. I jumped to the conclusion."

He ran out the building,got in his car, and sped to his apartment. He got out, and ran into Elizabeth's room. He found her curled up on the bed, holding her mother's picture to her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth looked up when her father opened the door, and braced herself for the lecture.

"What are you doing here? You cut class, you left your tutor early, and I had to leave work early because of you. You scared me half to death. Do you have any idea what I would do if anything happened to you?"

"I'm sorry,"she said,"I had a panic attack. I had to get out of there."

"You have panic at talks all the time,"he said with his voice a little softer,"but you've never done anything like this before."

"Well it isn't the anniversary of my abduction all the time. Is it?"

"Is that what this is about?"

She took a deep breath and told him everything," My tutor has been insulting me everyday since I started going to her. Today she said that mom should have aborted me. So, when Leah asked me today if I would leave thirty minutes early, I said yes. She told me that her dad sent her a letter. She wants to meet with him dad."

"Okay, slow down,"he said," why didn't you tell me about your tutor?"

"I was starting to improve,"she answered,"I went from getting Fs to Cs. I just thought if I just passed this one year I would get a knew tutor next year."

"Elizabeth,"her father kneeled down next to her,"I could have gotten you a new tutor at anytime. There was no reason to put yourself through that."

"So,"Elizabeth paused,"you're not disappointed."

"Not about that,"he answered,"but I am disappointed that you didn't come to me first, and that you ditched school, and that you didn't tell me when you were having problems controlling your anxiety."

"I'm sorry dad,"she said sincerely,"I thought I could handle it. It's been ten years. I thought I was over it."

"No one expects you to just get over this. I still have nightmares from when-"

"Don't bring that up! Those were the worst two days of my life!"

"I know, I know,"he said quietly,"Elizabeth, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For how I handled it afterwards. You needed a father, and I wasn't there for you. I was supposed to take care of you, but instead, you had to be the reason I got help. I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't saved me,"he answered

* * *

 _Nine years ago_

Elizabeth knew something was wrong. Her daddy had yelled at her this morning. He never yelled. Was it her fault? She had woken him up last night. She didn't mean to. The nightmares just happened. She had to go apologize to him.

She slowly opened his bedroom door,"Daddy."

He was asleep. On his nightstand, there was a needle, and a little bottle. Something felt wrong about this. Was this why he was always mad? There was one person that her daddy told her she could always call if she couldn't get to him. She went to the fridge and found the emergency numbers. She dialed the number, and waited for an answer.

"Hello,"he answered.

"Mr. Gideon,"she said.

"Elizabeth,"he sounded surprised,"how are you honey? Are you hurt?"

"My daddy is sleeping. I found a small bottle next to him, and a needle. I'm scared,"she admitted.

"Okay, sweetheart,"Jason said,"there's no reason to be scared. What does the bottle say?"

"I don't know the word, but I can spell it out for you,"she offered,"It's spelled D-I-L-A-U-D-I-D."

"I'm on my way,"he said,"Elizabeth, put the bottle on the table in your kitchen, and don't touch it. Do you understand?"

"I understand,"she said, while setting it down.

* * *

Gideon ran into JJ's office.

"Reid's daughter just called me,"he said, quickly," he's using dilaudid. I need you to come with me, and keep the girl occupied."

All either of them could feel was anger.

 _Dammit Reid, you're little girl was in the house. Why do you even still have dilaudid? You're supposed to be getting clean,_ Gideon thought.

Yeah, Reid had been through a lot, but so had his daughter. Frankly, she was handling it better than her father. When they got to the apartment, Gideon knocked on the door.

"Elizabeth, it's Jason, and JJ. Open the door, honey,"he said calmly.


	5. Chapter 5

Leah walked into the small apartment, and was enveloped into a hug.

"I'm sorry about earlier today," Elizabeth said," It wasn't my place to tell you not to visit your dad."

"It's fine," she said," I need to talk to your dad privately before dinner."

"Sure," Elizabeth answered," he's in the kitchen. I'll go hang out in my room. I have to finish my homework."

Leah went into the kitchen, and took a deep breath. She wasn't about to ask something simple.

"Dr. Reid ," she said quietly.

"Hey Leah," he said, while setting the table," is Elizabeth still in her room?"

"I actually needed to talk to you alone. I'm sure that Elizabeth told you about the letter I got-"

"I will support you completely either way," he said," , and go easy on Elizabeth. I'm not defending her reaction, but you kind of caught her off guard."

"I'm not mad at Elizabeth, and I've decided to go visit him. I wanted to ask you to come with me. You're the closest thing to a father I'll ever have, and I just can't face him alone, and I can't make my mother go with me."

She realized that she was talking to the floor, and looked up.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you in that place. I'm sure I can just see if one of the directions officers can go in with me."

"No," Dr Reid said,"I can go with you. I hope you know that you can come to me If you ever need anything. As long as it's okay with your mother I can go with you."

"I haven't exactly told her about the letter yet," she admitted," but I can't tell her. She doesn't even let me talk about him. He paralysed her!"

"Leah, the law requires that you have permission from a parent or guardian before you go visit your dad in jail. I'll invite her over for dinner Sunday, and we'll talk about it then."

Ooooo

Reid was shaken awake. Gideon was standing over him.

"Reid," he said," wake up."

"What's going on?"

"Elizabeth called me. She said that you had drugged yourself. Spencer you drugged yourself while your little girl was in the next room This can't become a regular thing."

"Where is Elizabeth?"Reid asked.

"She's with JJ. She's safe,"Gideon assured him," but for how long is up to you. If I hear about this one more time, I will have no choice but to make sure she's taken to chd family services."

"What!? No! She'said all I have. We need each other. She won'the be able to adjust to a life without me! I won'the have a reason to live with out her!"

00000

JJ tried to keep Elizabeth distracted by taking her to her room. She smiled when she saw that the daughter of Spencer Reid had filled her room with science fiction memorabilia. She picked up the light Saber.

"Hey, Elizabeth, why did you get a green light saber?"

"Because that's the one that Yoda uses. And he's wise. Like my daddy,"she answered.

"Has your daddy ever fallen asleep when you were home? Like he did today?"

"No. He's never done this before,"she answered," but he has been acting differently."

"What do you mean by that?""

"He's been distracted lately. He's tired all the time. He always looks sad. He yelled at me yesterday."

Gideon walked in, and put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to stay with your daddy. is going to take you to her house until your daddy is feeling better."

"Your going to take me away from him? No! You promised that no one would make me leaved him again! You said I was safe!"

"You'll be safe with Ms . JJ, and this isn't for forever. It's just until your daddy feels better."

Elizabeth ran past him and into Reid's room.

"Daddy they're making me leave you! Tell them they can't make me! Tell them I have to stay with you!"


End file.
